


The Interlude

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Clan Mudhorn gets a much needed break, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Darcy does the thigh move Natasha taught her on Din, Darcy is portaled into the Star Wars universe and ends up with Mando and the child, Din is really into it, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Clan Mudhorn is getting a much needed break from their adventures.Featuring: Sexy times after sparring, sweet moments, kid's first roasted marshmallow, and a surprising communication from a universe, far, far away.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 40
Kudos: 105
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	The Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblioworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioworm/gifts), [scarletnerd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnerd05/gifts).



> Hello there. 
> 
> This is a continuation of my Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars series, so you'll want to read the other stories to get what's going on.
> 
> Shoutout to the marvelous Dresupi for betaing. She is amazing and I love her. 
> 
> Shoutout to Biblioworm who’s prompts I used. 
> 
> I got my planet locations from the Search the Galaxy website that maps out the Star Wars universe, so please be easy on me. I tried and stared at the map for a really, really long time. 
> 
> The Mando'a Translations:  
> cyar'ika - pronounced shar-EE-kah - means 'sweetheart.'
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo Square D1 'Pop-Tarts'

They were traveling in hyperspace. Darcy didn’t know where they were headed; all she knew was Din was delaying the inevitable. He was giving them a little more time with their son before sending him off with the Jedi.

According to Din, they’d left Nevarro four days earlier. They’d spent the days since traveling across the galaxy to a destination only he knew.

They’d been given the location of a Jedi and not just any Jedi, but Ahsoka Tano. She was located on the planet Corvus according to Bo-Katan. Darcy may not have watched the animated shows, but she knew who Ahsoka was, and the idea that they would potentially be meeting someone who knew Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi blew her mind. If Darcy recalled correctly, Ahsoka had been Anakin’s padawan during the Clone Wars, and then something went down. She hadn’t had a chance to get into the series, but she remembered when everyone freaked out over the reveal that Anakin had a padawan.

Was Darcy going to do her best not to come off as starstruck over meeting someone who she only knew as a fictional character?

Yes. Ahsoka didn’t need to know about Darcy’s knowledge.

Darcy needed to accept that there were possibilities she might run into people she was aware of. Leia, Luke, and Han were somewhere out there, living their lives. Ben Solo was probably a sweet little boy who loved playing with toy spaceships and traveling with his dad and Chewy.

Din and Darcy’s goal had been to reunite their kid with his kind, but it was harder to do and think about the closer they got to completing it.

So, Din was having them take their sweet, sweet time in traveling to Corvus, and Darcy didn’t blame him. On the contrary, she was thankful that he was doing this for them.

The kid was passed out in the bunk, the door shut, so they didn’t wake him while they sparred in the hull.

There wasn’t much to do while traveling in space. It was nice to waste some energy fighting without there being any actual danger. Din was fully armored, which probably wasn’t fair to Darcy, and they were only doing hand to hand, which probably wasn’t fair to Din. Darcy was quick on her feet and knew how to use her size to her advantage in taking out opponents larger than her.

She’d gotten him onto the ground multiple times at this point.

His legs were his weakness.

She exploited that a lot, and you’d think Din would learn, but instead, he just kept ending up on his ass.

Right now, they were breathing heavily, circling one another. They’d been going at it for a while.

Din stopped suddenly. “Do that move with your thighs on me,” he said.

Darcy was taken aback for a moment. She knew he enjoyed watching her do it, but she always avoided doing it to him because of his helmet.

“But your helmet?” Darcy said slowly, her brows furrowed. She couldn’t imagine a way of doing it without his helmet coming off.

“I trust you will keep your eyes closed,” he said huskily. Darcy felt her chest tighten at the trust he had for her. Just knowing that he knew she respected him made her feel warm.

“You just want my thighs around your head,” she said with a flirtatious smirk.

Which was true. The man loved going down on her. She’d never been with a guy who just _loved_ it like he did.

“Is that a bad thing?” He said, his head tilting, a smile evident in his voice. She’d bet that he was giving her a cocky grin under that helmet, and it was causing stirrings of arousal in her tummy. She was feeling hot and flush, and it wasn’t just because they’d been sparring.

Darcy grinned. “Okay, I promise I’ll keep my eyes closed.” She planted her feet, getting into a fighting stance. “Try to punch me,” she said, gesturing to herself.

“What?”

“You’ll see.” She beckoned him to her with her hands. “Come on, big guy, try to punch me,” she said, a smile still on her face.

Din took a couple of steps towards her, squared up his shoulders, and threw a punch, going for her head. Darcy dodged it easily, grabbed his hand as it went past her body, and moved quickly, using her momentum to swing herself up his body to get her thighs around his head. She closed her eyes and used her weight to flip him forward and onto the ground. Sure enough, midway through the flip, she felt his helmet come off as they landed, skittering across the floor.

Her thighs were around Din’s throat, and his arm was still in her hold. She didn’t choke him out as she would normally do to someone she’d use this move on.

They laid there for a moment, both breathing heavily.

“Cover your eyes with your hands,” Din said, breaking the silence. His voice was unmodulated and husky.

She knew where this was heading, and her body was thrumming with anticipation.

Her panties were drenched, just from the fighting itself.

Fighting usually led to sex, it’s just how things went, and she loved it.

Darcy did as he asked. She quickly let go of his arm, her hands going to her eyes. Din moved out of the tangle of her legs, removing her boots as he went, tossing them away without a care. His hands went to her leggings next, tugging them and her underwear off in one go. Darcy was left in just her tank top and bra, the floor of the Razor Crest cold against her skin.

Din crawled up her body to kiss her on the lips, all tongue and teeth, as he licked and teased at her mouth. Darcy moaned at the intensity. One of his hands trailed down her body, running his fingers through her slick folds. He must have taken his gloves off, his hand bare against her cunt. “You’re so wet,” Din murmured against her cheek, teasing two of his fingers against her entrance, then coming back up to circle her clit. Darcy moaned again. He placed sloppy kisses along her chin and throat as he crawled back down her body, his other hand palming one of her breasts as he went. She felt his bare hands as they grabbed hold of her thighs to spread them. He settled between her legs, putting her knees up over his broad shoulders. Darcy enjoyed the feel of her legs against the rough fabric of his cape.

She could only imagine what he looked like with her thighs bracketing his head. Her brain short-circuited at the first swipe of his tongue as he licked through her slickness.

“Fuck,” Darcy breathed as Din worked his mouth over her, licking and sucking. He knew exactly how she liked it, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nub.

A hand moved from her thigh back to her pussy as two of his fingers finally entered her, rubbing against her walls to hit that sweet spot inside her. Her back arched, and she let out a loud moan, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her sensitive thighs. She wished she could tug on his hair, but she had promised to keep her eyes covered. She felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm until finally, she was falling over the edge. Her thighs shook, and her body seized up, his name falling from her lips. He licked over her a few more times and then kissed the top of her mound.

Arousal pooled in her abdomen at the thought of his face covered in her slickness. As much as she wanted to take a peek at him, she respected him too much to do such a thing. She loved him and would keep her eyes closed at all costs.

“I’m flipping you over. Keep your eyes shut,” Din said, getting her attention. His hands went to her waist as he flipped her over onto her stomach. “Hands and knees, sweetheart.”

She got into position; her legs were a bit shaky. She heard him fumbling with his pants, and his cock nudged against her ass once it was free. Din leaned over her back, that delicious feeling of his armor digging into her. Her hair was in a messy bun atop her head, leaving her neck free for him to cover in kisses as he lined himself up with her entrance. She was slick enough that he easily entered her, them both sighing in unison at the feeling.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Darcy groaned, her voice raspy. She clenched around him, and his fingers dug into her hips. She felt unbelievably full like this.

Din snapped his hips, and Darcy’s breath got caught in her throat. They’d done this enough times; he knew the perfect angle to have his cock sliding against that sweet spot inside her with each thrust. He set a brutal pace, grunting as his hips slammed against her ass. The sounds of their coupling were echoing around the hull. She felt her orgasm building, her moans getting louder until she was just on the edge.

“I need… I need…” Darcy cried, not able to form the whole sentence.

Din’s lips were close to her ear, “I know what you need.”

One of his hands left her waist to tease at her clit, rubbing circles, as he continued pistoning into her, grunting with each thrust.

“Yes, yes, yes, _fuck_ ,” Darcy panted.

Her orgasm hit hard, crying out Din’s name, her pussy clamping down on his cock. His hips stuttered, and with one last thrust, grunting as he was following her.

Her arms finally gave out, but she was able to cushion her head as she laid forward, her eyes still closed. Din was hunched over her but doing his best to keep his weight off of her.

Her eyes were still shut, and she felt his lips on her neck.

“I _really_ like that thing that you do with your thighs,” Din whispered into her ear, his voice low and raspy.

Darcy giggled. “I can tell,” she said, wiggling her ass against him with a smile on her face.

Din groaned, kissing the back of her neck. Darcy sighed as he slipped out and maneuvered off of her, feeling his cum dripping out of her. She’d need to shower. She heard him fumbling around with his pants and walking to where his helmet had fallen.

“You can open your eyes now,” he said, his voice modulated.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She watched as Din picked up her discarded clothing before handing it to her and helping her stand.

“You think we were too loud?” Darcy asked as she slipped on her underwear and leggings.

Din went and checked on the child and then came back over to her.

“He’s drooling and still sleeping. The, uh, dance party? Knocked him out.”

Darcy smiled. “The kid is obsessed with ABBA. I wish my phone still worked so he could hear the actual songs and not my horrible renditions.”

The child liked it when she sang to him, types of music he’d never experience otherwise. She’d heard the stuff in this universe, and it was okay, but who doesn’t love ABBA? So, to keep him busy, they’d have little dance parties. Din refused to participate and liked to watch them, usually leaning against something.

Din pulled her into his arms. “I like your singing,” he said.

Darcy blushed, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. “You’re just saying that,” she mumbled.

“No, I mean it. One of the memories I have before I became a foundling was my mother singing to me. It’s… nice to hear you sing to the kid,” his voice was full of emotion, and Darcy felt her chest tighten, and she pulled him in closer.

She loved this man so much, and how dare he say such sweet things to her after they just had filthy sex on the floor of the ship. There was a delicious ache between her legs. Maybe they could disappear to the captain’s quarters for a bit, and she could show him just how much she loved him.

Darcy leaned back to look up at Din. “How much time do we have before we arrive at the secret destination that you won’t tell me about?” Darcy asked.

Din huffed out a breath. “It’s a surprise, and we have another few hours. Why?”

“Good, that should be enough time,” Darcy said, nodding to herself.

Din’s helmet tilted in confusion. “Enough time for what?”

Darcy gave him a Cheshire cat grin and ran a finger down his chest plate. “Why don’t you follow me, big guy, and I’ll show you.” She moved away from him and headed towards the ladder. She looked over her shoulder and crooked a finger at him. “Come on.”

That seemed to spur Din on, and he moved quickly, following her up the ladder. Darcy would spend the next few hours showing Din just how much she loved him. Naked.

* * *

They landed on a heavily forested moon. As they were flying in, Darcy hadn’t seen any signs of cities. When she inquired about locals, Din had let her know it was a small uninhabited moon, something of a wildlife preserve, but no predatory creatures. Din managed to find a clearing big enough to land the Crest, and it looked like the sun would be setting soon.

Darcy was a bit confused about why they’d be stopping somewhere like this, and she voiced her confusion before they left the ship.

“You mentioned how you liked to go camping growing up with your family? And I thought it would be nice to take the kid?” Din said, voice sounding a bit unsure.

Darcy felt herself melt at how much he loved their son and how he wanted their child to experience something that she did growing up. Sometimes Darcy would tell Din and the kid stories about her life before she met them. She’d talked about fun things she did when she was little and her adventures with Jane and the Avengers. One night when it was just Darcy and Din, lying in the dark, he’d asked about her family. She’d explained that her parents had passed away years ago, she had no siblings, and Darcy had never been close with any of her other family members, so all she had was Jane and her friends.

Darcy’s face lit up as she looked at Din. “That’s so sweet. Yes, this is perfect! I got those weird space marshmallows that we can roast. Oh, the kid’s going to love doing that.” The child in question was in her arms, cooing. She turned her attention down to him. “Isn’t that right, buddy? You love sugar. We’ve got some other food we can roast too.” The kid chattered at her excitedly.

“I’ll grab the kid’s hammock and start a fire,” Din said.

Din made them a little campsite. There was a log for them to sit against, and nearby they hung up the kid’s hammock between some trees. Din had let her know that it wouldn’t get too cold on the planet and had laid out some blankets for them to sleep on near the fire. Darcy had grabbed the food and found some sticks to use for roasting. Din had disappeared back onto the Crest, and Darcy didn’t ask why.

She was sitting near the fire, with the kid on her lap. She’d popped one of the marshmallows into her mouth, surprised to find it tasted like what she was used to but also had a bit of a fruity taste to it. It wasn’t bad. She grabbed a stick, spearing one of them onto it. She showed the kid how to hold it in his little hand and put it into the fire.

“Okay, we don’t want it to burn too much,” she said as she showed him how to turn the stick. The kid was watching with interest as the marshmallow started growing in size and babbling at her. “Yeah, it’s cooking,” she cooed.

Movement on the ramp of the Crest caused her to look over. She watched Din walking down, and her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened at the sight.

Din was not wearing his armor. He was in a pair of fitted trousers, the red cable-knit sweater, his boots, and his helmet, and he’d pushed the sleeves of the sweater up his arms. He looked so good, his tan skin complementing the dark read of the sweater. Darcy’s mind errored out for a moment.

The kid started making excited noises in her lap, snapping her out of her thoughts as she turned back to the fire. The purple confection had been set ablaze.

“Shit!” Darcy exclaimed, tugging the stick back and blowing on it. “Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean to burn it,” she said apologetically. “Your father is trying to kill me,” she mumbled. She let the treat cool before adjusting the stick in the kid’s grip, so he could easily eat it. He was making happy sounds as he chowed down, his eyes growing big at the first bite.

Din had approached them, his head tilted down as he watched what they were doing. “What’s that?”

“I didn’t ask the shopkeeper what it's called, but it reminds me of marshmallows, and it roasts like them too? It’s got like a weird fruit taste, though. Can’t make proper s’mores, which is such a bummer,” Darcy said, sighing.

“What’s a s’more?” He sat down next to her.

Darcy smiled. “Uh, okay. You roast a marshmallow? Which is like a fluffy, sugary, squishy thing. Then you put it on a graham cracker, a sweet honey-flavored cracker. And then some chocolate. You smoosh the marshmallow and chocolate between the pieces of graham cracker, and then you eat it. Did… did you want to roast one of these?” She said, pointing at the food. “We’ve got some meat too.” He’d only recently started eating with them at meals, lifting his helmet enough to take bites or sip from cups and bowls. Darcy was still getting used to seeing his chin.

“Yes,” Din said. “I will try the _marshmallow_ ,” he said the new word carefully, and it made Darcy giggle.

Darcy quickly got him what he’d need, and then he was putting his own stick into the fire.

Darcy’s attention went back to the kid, who had finished his treat. “You want another?”

The kid made an affirmative noise, so she helped him again, but her head turned back to Din as she watched him pull his stick out of the fire, his marshmallow roasted perfectly. She felt her heart thudding rapidly as he lifted his helmet part way. She saw his chin… _and_ mouth. Her eyes widened at how perfect his lips looked, they were a bit pouty, and she spotted a bit of a mustache above his lip, and then his tongue was peaking out to taste. Darcy gulped. The kid started making excited noises again, and her head jolted back towards the fire, where his marshmallow was burning again.

“Shit!” She hissed. Pulling it out of the flames and blowing it out.

“Distracted?” Din’s unmodulated voice asked. She turned back towards him quickly and saw he was smiling. It was an amazing smile, and he had a bit of marshmallow stuck to the corner of his mouth. She was doing her best not to lean into his space and lick it off. She felt like she was melting, and her face had to be bright red.

Darcy’s head swiveled towards the kid, and she rearranged the stick again in his hand so he could eat. “Your father is a menace,” she whispered to the child. The kid just murmured back as he ate, Din chuckling.

* * *

Between the three of them, they demolished the bag of marshmallows and the meat. Darcy would sneak glances at Din each time he lifted his helmet a little bit. She felt hot, and it wasn’t just because of the fire.

Din’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her against his side as they stared at the sky. The kid happily tucked in her arms, starting to doze. It was a clear night, and the stars were bright.

“Sometimes I miss the familiarity of the constellations I knew on Earth?”

“Well, I don’t know the constellations here, but I can show you some of the nearby planets?” he raised a hand and pointed, “You see that bright one right there?”

Darcy leaned over to follow the line of his arm and see where he was pointing. “Yes?”

“That’s Naboo.”

“Ooh, I know Naboo.”

“We’re currently in the Ileenium system. And that one,” he pointed to a dimmer but still bright star. “That’s D’Qar. Over there,” he pointed to another, “Is Crait.”

“How do you know that?”

He pointed at his head. “Nav in the helmet.”

Darcy chuckled. Of course, he had the technology in there.

“If we were on Earth, I could point out the neighboring planets from memory. I learned the constellations because Jane and I stared at stars enough; I had to.”

“You miss your friend?”

“Yeah. I miss all of my friends. I think they’d like you. I’m happy here, though.”

Din hummed and rubbed her arm absentmindedly. The kid was now passed out in her arms.

“I’ll be back,” Din said before moving out from next to her and heading to the Crest. He came back with a wet rag, sat back down, and cleaned the kid’s face and hands.

“I’ll go put him to bed,” Darcy said as she got up. She placed the kid in the hammock, still passed out from all of the food he consumed. The kid could eat and always managed to go into a food coma. It was cute. She kissed his forehead before walking back over to Din.

Din pulled her down into his lap, her legs off to one side and her arms moving to wrap around his neck.

“Hi,” she said, sounding breathless.

“Hi,” his voice low.

“You’re looking good in this sweater. I’ve mentioned I like seeing you in it, right?” Darcy murmured as she nuzzled her head against his neck.

“I know, you uh, showed me how much you liked it the first time I wore it,” Din replied, hands rubbing against her back. It’d been days since he wore it last, and she had shown him how excited it made her.

Darcy pressed a kiss to where Din’s shoulder met his neck, and he shivered. She lifted her head and ran a hand down his sweater-clad chest.

“I might have to show you again. You even rolled the sleeves up your arms. You have nice arms. Very sexy,” Darcy said.

Din grabbed her hand where it rested on his chest and brought her fingers underneath the visor to kiss her fingertips, watching her as he did it. Darcy shivered.

“Oh,” she breathed.

He held her hand in his, pressing it over his heart. “You’re the only one who will see my skin. I can’t show you my whole face, but my body is yours to look at and… touch,” Din said. Darcy smiled, “You are a part of my clan,” Din continued. He let go of her hand and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Darcy melted into the touch, her heart thudding at the declaration.

“I’m happy to be in your clan, and I’m also yours; body, soul, all that jazz,” She said as she brought her free hand to the back of his helmet to pull him forward and touch their foreheads together.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ,” Din said, rolling the words across his tongue easily. He was saying ‘I love you’ in Mando’a.

Darcy doubted she would ever be able to say it back correctly, so she settled for English. “I love you too,” she replied.

Din pulled back and laced their hands together, holding them up in front of them.

“A Mandalorian marries for life. You said it was up to me to propose, and...” his voice trailed off, “Your bracelet is blinking,” Din continued, sounding confused.

“Oh, fuck,” Darcy said, eyes wide. She moved out of his lap, standing up. “She found me! Jane found me!” Darcy said, surprise evident in her voice as she looked at Din. She was shocked. Her timekeeping might have been a bit off, but Din said they’d been together almost a year. How long had she been gone from her universe? Darcy had basically given up on being found.

“ _Darcy, Darcy, can you hear me?_ ” Jane’s voice said, coming through the bracelet.

The tracking bracelet was about as wide as a watch. Tony and the Princess from Wakanda, Shuri, had created the design. They’d even been permitted to use vibranium for it. Something about those working close to the Avengers needed to be protected at all cost. The bracelet was sturdy, waterproof, and had a built-in communicator.

“Jane! Janey!” Darcy said. It was good to hear her friend’s voice.

“ _Darcy! We’ve been searching for you for so long! Are you safe?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m super safe,” Darcy said as she glanced over at Din and smiled at him. She could tell he was watching her intently. “How long have I been gone?” She was curious.

“ _You’ve been gone one year, three months, twelve days, eight hours, and thirty-seven minutes. We’ve had trouble tracking you through the multiverse. We finally pinpointed you in some weird place. The planets don’t match anything we’ve come across before.”_

“Probably because I’m in a galaxy far, far away,” Darcy said with a humorless chuckle.

“ _Well, now that we know where you are, we can activate the portal to bring you back! We’ve missed you so much. We’ve been so worried.”_

Darcy felt lead in her stomach and frowned. She didn’t want to return. Yeah, she missed Jane and the others, but her life there was being an assistant/bodyguard. The last thing she remembers being excited about was some limited edition Pop-Tarts she wanted to try. Here in the Star Wars universe, she was in love. She had a partner, a son, she was exploring the galaxy and going on adventures. She was enjoying herself and felt truly happy.

Her eyes fell on Din, and she could see his shoulders were tense like he was waiting for what she’d say.

“Uh, about that, Jane,” Darcy said. “I actually would like to stay where I am. You don’t need to portal me back,” Darcy continued.

“ _What?! What do you mean?!”_ Jane asked, practically screeching.

“A lot has happened to me. I met someone and adopted a kid.”

 _“What? It can’t be safe for you where you are. We have to bring you back,”_ Jane insisted.

Darcy sighed. “No, Jane. I’m actually very safe and comfortable where I am. I have a family now that needs me.”

“ _But I need you, and what about all of your friends here?”_

All she had were her friends, that’s why she had stayed with Jane for so long. But Din and the kid had changed things for her.

“Jane, you’ve got Thor and all of the Avengers. Everyone should be happy to know I found someone. A truly wonderful someone, who treats me well, is an excellent partner and father to our kid,” Darcy chuckled. “ _Only I would find love in a different universe_ ,” she mumbled. “But, you should know that I have a family now, and I can’t leave them. You got the communicator working, so I guess we can check in periodically. Janey, if you knew where I was, your mind would explode.” For some strange reason, she didn’t want to outright tell Jane where she was. Not yet.

 _“We’ve been searching for so long, worried you were dead. You’re… you’re positive you don’t want to come back?”_ There was sadness in Jane’s voice, and Darcy felt a little bad.

“One hundred percent, Jane. I’ve honestly never felt happier,” Darcy replied without hesitation, her eyes locked on Din’s helmet. She watched as he let out a deep breath like he’d been holding it in.

“ _If this is what you want. I will respect your decision. Just know that if you ask to return, I’ll bring you back_.”

Darcy smiled. “I know you will. How are you and everyone else?”

“ _I’m… okay. Since you disappeared, my only goal has been finding you. I got Tony, Bruce, and Shuri involved. The others are good. The Avengers have had a few big battles, but they all returned with only minor injuries. We’re all doing the best we can without you here,” Jane sighed._

“Awe, Janey. I’m glad you’re all okay,” Darcy said.

“ _Tell me about where you are. The readings we got were strange. We went through countless universes before we found your signal.”_

“Um, okay. You won’t believe where I am. But I spend a lot of my time on a spaceship traveling the galaxy. I’ve been to a bunch of planets?”

“ _Encountered any aliens?_ ”

Darcy chuckled. “Yes. My, uh, son isn’t human. He kind of looks like a baby Yoda.”

“ _He looks like a baby Yoda?_ ” Jane said slowly.

“Yep. Tiny, green, big ears, big eyes, and three fingers on each hand. I wish you could meet him. He’s the sweetest little guy.”

“ _Darcy, where are you?”_ Darcy couldn’t see her friend, but she knew that Jane’s eyes were narrowed as she said that. Knowing that Darcy was hiding something.

Darcy sighed. “Okay, I’m in the Star Wars universe.”

 _“What do you mean you’re in the Star Wars universe?_ ”

“I mean, I’m in the freaking universe where Star Wars is real. Post Return of the Jedi but way before The Force Awakens, hold on,” Darcy said. “Din, how many years ago did the Empire fall?” She asked the man who was still watching her.

“About five years.” He answered.

“The Empire fell like five years ago. The New Republic is trying to take over, but we’ve come across remnants of the Imperials. Our kid is force sensitive, Jane. The Imps are trying to get him.”

“ _Darcy, you sound crazy. Star Wars is fictional._ ”

“Jane, my kid is literally six feet away from me asleep, and my Mandalorian partner is next to me. Somehow, your portal sent me to a universe where it’s real. I landed on freaking Tatooine when the accident happened. On a sand dune. I rolled in the sand. You know what they don’t have an abundance of on Tatooine, Jane? Water. Their showers don’t use water. I had sand in cracks and crevices for weeks. I now completely understand Anakin’s hatred of the stuff. We’re going to be meeting Ahsoka-freaking-Tano soon. This is my life now.”

“ _I can’t believe it. Wait, you’re dating a Mandalorian? Like Boba Fett? They wear armor?_ ”

“I’ve worn Boba Fett’s helmet. But yeah, Din wears the armor. It’s hot,” she said, grinning at the man.

“ _You’ve worn Boba Fett’s helmet?”_ Jane said slowly.

“Yeah, it was a whole thing. But the point is that I’m good, alive, and happy. I’m fine where I am. Uh, maybe don’t let anyone know I’m here, though? I don’t think it would be good if the technology here made it back to our universe.”

Jane was quiet for a second. “ _I just had the horrible thought of Tony with a lightsaber. I’ll keep your location safe. If you’re in the universe and the events happened like in the movies, what are you going to do?”_

Darcy understood what Jane was asking. Darcy knew that the remnants of the Empire would build up to make the First Order. That would lead to the deaths of trillions when Starkiller base is used to take out planets in the Hosnian system. It took a couple of months of being stuck on Tatooine when she first arrived to come to the realization she was stuck in the universe. After the realization, she had many sleepless nights where she wondered what she should do with her knowledge. Darcy was essentially an oracle. She had knowledge of the future. There were people who would want to use her for nefarious purposes, but there were also those who could use her for good, like Leia or Luke Skywalker. She contemplated her role. Should she try and change the events, so the First Order doesn’t become as powerful as it does in the Force Awakens? Or should she just let everything play out as it did in the movies?

She hated thinking of all of the death and destruction that occurred that she could stop just by giving the right people the information she knew. When she was alone, she was constantly worrying and wondering what she should do with her knowledge. But then a guy dressed in armor like Boba Fett came to the cantina she was working at with a kid who had a strong resemblance to Yoda, and her mission changed. Her focus now was reuniting her son with the Jedi, and then she would decide what to do.

“Well, right now, we’re on our way to reunite our kid with a Jedi, so he can be trained in the force. Um, I haven’t decided what I’ll do after that, but I kinda feel like I should do something? I have the power.”

“ _Hmmm, you do. You’re living there, you might want to do something. I’ve missed you so much. You can call anytime. Since you’ve been gone, I’ve barely left the lab. Thor has to physically carry me away,”_ Jane said, sheepishly.

“Jane! You know I’m safe now. Please leave the lab daily and eat something more substantial than Pop-Tarts.”

“ _But they just re-released the red velvet flavor._ ”

“They what?!” The red velvet ones were Darcy’s favorite. They’d been released in 2013, and Darcy was so sad when they had discontinued them.

“ _Yeah, they randomly brought them back. You know, we have the technology, I could maybe portal you some stuff?”_

“Like boxes of red velvet Pop-Tarts?” The kid would love them. He’d probably eat the entire box if she let him.

Jane laughed. “ _Yes, and maybe I can develop a device that can send messages and pictures that works like your tracking bracelet? I would like to see your son and this Mandalorian you fell in love with. I can tell they make you happy.”_

“They do. The kid’s super cute and I’ve developed an armor kink,” Darcy giggled, her cheeks heating. “Don’t tell Tony, he’d be insufferable.”

“ _Your secret is safe with me.”_

“Thank you. You work on figuring out a device and the portal situation. Just keep in mind we travel through hyperspace a lot, so that might cause issues with pinpointing my location.”

Jane hummed. “ _I’ll figure out something. I love you, Darcy.”_

“I love you too, Janey. Seriously, please thank Natasha for teaching me the thigh move. Only she could matchmake someone in a completely different universe.”

Jane laughed. _“I’ll let her know. She’ll be pleased. Take care, be safe, and uh, may the force be with you.”_ Jane giggled. “ _That’s so weird to say in this context. I’ll give everyone the news that you are alive and safe.”_

“It is pretty crazy. Thank you, Jane. May the force be with you.”

She looked at the bracelet as communication shut off, the light stopping. Darcy felt like a weight had been lifted from her. Her friends knew she was okay. They now knew she was better than okay, and Jane would even figure out how to send stuff to her. She was happy, and she knew deep down that she made the right decision to stay. This was her life. She wanted to spend the rest of her life by Din’s side, traveling the galaxy, and she’d figure out a way for them to be able to visit their son at Jedi boarding school.

She looked up, and Din was standing, closing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms. She let out an ‘oof’ as the breath came out of her from how he was squeezing her. His head was resting atop hers, her own resting against his chest. She could hear his heart rapidly beating through the cable-knit sweater. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of the sweater material, and his muscles under her fingers.

“You’re staying,” Din said, sounding a bit surprised.

“Of course I’m staying. I told you, you’re stuck with me, babe,” she replied.

Din moved back, grabbing one of her hands with both of his. He dropped down to one knee. “Marry me,” he said, his helmet tilted up at her, voice rough with emotion.

Darcy’s eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting this. But she didn’t need to think about it, nodding. “Yes,” she said quickly.

Din stood up, his hand flew up to his helmet, and he lifted it partway and his free hand moved to the back of her head to pull her forward, crashing their lips together. Darcy’s hands moved to his back, digging her fingers into the muscle, her eyes closed. He tasted like the marshmallows and the meat they’d been eating. Darcy moaned as he moved his head at an angle to deepen the kiss, kissing her like his life depended on it. She could feel an overwhelming sense of love, her entire body buzzing. She was overjoyed, happiness flooding her veins.

Darcy was going to marry him.

She was going to stay in this universe with him for the rest of her life. He broke the kiss, leaning back to put his helmet back down, and then he rested his forehead against hers.

“ _Ner vencuyot riduur_ ,” Din said.

“That’s new. What does it mean?”

“My future wife.”

“I like the sound of that.”

She more than liked it. She loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That happened. :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
